


A Shota Vacation

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Feminization, Futa, Futanari, Incest, Inky hinted only, Inky the incubus, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Pedophilia, Sex Addiction, Shota, Transformation, Underage Sex, bimbofication, hypno - Freeform, mothers, native people, pedo, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Tommy Stine and his friends will go on a vacation that will change their lives forever...





	1. Atohs Island

“Ok kids, make sure you pack your sunscreen.” Said Nicole Stine, a really busy mother and researcher… this will be her first vacation in over a decade. But she wasn’t sure if she could enjoy herself since she had to take her little boy… and his friends. 

For many years the family of her son’s friends have invited him to their vacations… so she felt she needed to take her son’s friends on this vacation. 

Her son Tommy has two close friends; Carlos Hernandez, a Hispanic boy, the smart one in the group… the boy wears glasses and his hair is always combed over to the side. And Leon Thomas, an African-american boy that lives across the street… Leon Evens is the cool kid in the group, though he tends to get the group into trouble. The three friends are all the same age, 9 yrs old, Tommy and Carlos was born in the same month and Leon is a couple of months older. 

Tommy Stine was was you normal everyday red headed boy down the street, he hated being alone and loved his friends and their family practically adopted him… The boy had fair skin and slight freckles… 

“Is everybody ready?” Nicole asked. 

“Yes!” everyone said at the same time.

Nicole was a little relieved that the other mothers were coming to chaperon… the other families didn’t need chaperons because most of them had bigger families… Nicole’s family was just her and Tommy… Her husband died soon after Tommy was born, a car accident. It was a shame that he was drunk behind the wheel. After that Nicole poured herself into her job… Tommy was lucky to find friends that could double as “family”. 

The mothers were invited to this vacation to help with the kids… they had to pay their way but Nicole paid for lodgings. 

There was Samantha or Sammy to everyone else, Carlos’ mother… she had thick hips, a tiny waist and a lot of spicy flare.

And Latisha, Leon’s mother, she had less hips then Samantha but she made up for them with her breasts size… she had E cups. 

Nicole was a bit jealous of them, the woman was slim with minimal curves… she had the model kind of look… but Nicole did not see it that way, she just saw she did not have much tits or ass… which was completely wrong, her T&A was just proportionate to her body type. 

They all got to the airport and after 3 hours they finally made it into the plane… 

-many hours later-

They finally made it to Atohs island…Nicole found it on a map when she was researching for her company… this island is host to a one large indigenous tribe. They paint themselves with purple paint and color their hair green in honor of their god… but that was all she could find out about the island… so she decided to visit. 

Their first day was great, they lounged on the beach, drank, played and laughed… There were many little boys and girls handing out little pieces of paper. They were just long strip with strange writing on it. 

One was handed to each of them… when Tommy took one… he didn’t notice it, but once it touched his hand the marks on the paper glowed. They were planing to throw them away but for some reason they all forgot to. 

-later that night-

Tommy was woken up a voice… “Its time, its time for me to rhyme, your inner desires shall bubble forth, it shall spill over like cum on a whore, your mind will fall and all that shall be left will be those desires that that is all…”

Tommy sat up straight and looked around, but no one was there… soon he fell asleep as if nothing had happened. 

-the next day-

“Come one mijo be careful!” said Samantha. “You’re gonna hurt yourself if you run like that.” The boy was trying to catch up with the other two boys that was way ahead of him. 

“Come on guys wait up!” he tried to call out the the other two boys. 

“Its not our fault you’re so slow!” Leon called back to the out of breath boy. 

“Leon, that ain’t nice, wait for your friend!” Latisha snapped, as soon as she did the boy stopped in his tracks. 

“Yes mom.” was all Leon had to say. As soon as Carlos caught up they ran off to play. 

The three found a little cave the day before and decided to sneak to it as much as possible, the cave was out of sight from peering eyes… 

“Hey, did you guys hear something last night?” Tommy asked his two friends

“Hear what?” Carlos asked eagerly… the boy was always interested in strange things and this was sounding really strange.

“Well… last night I thought I heard of a-” the boy looked around making sure they weren’t being over heard, “I heard a voice…” he said a little freaked out.

“Yeah right, what kind of voice?” Leon skeptically asked. 

“I-I for got what it said…” Tommy was trying to remember the message, Leon looking pleased with himself, “but I remember one part…” Tommy continued, Leon’s face lost its confidence. “It said something about my mind will fall and something about desires?” the boy said uncertain. 

“Come on, that sounds like crazy talk.” Leon said trying not to sound scared. 

Carlos was writing in his note book every little detail he could get from Tommy… he didn’t notice the wet rock behind him and he slipped. 

“Whoa! Guys, look at that!” the boy said after “ouch” of course. 

The two boy looked up and saw cave paintings… 

Carlos began to speak “it looked like a purple man came to this island and made the natives understand a great truth, and the small group shared this truth and spread it across the island…” 

“And look, it looks like a map!” said Leon excitedly as he took a picture of it with his phone. “Let’s follow it!” he said running off.

Tommy rolled his eyes, knowing this was one of those times Leon would get them into trouble again… usually Carlos would be on his side but with the map and the potential to find something strange the smart boy was all for finding where this map leads. 

After the three boys snuck passed their mothers (they were flirting with the island help so it was easy)… they found themselves deep in the jungle. 

“Look at that mountain!” Carlos said looking at Leon’s phone… the boy tried to lead but got them lost instead. “That has to be the peak they talked about here, so that means we need to go this way.” 

After many hours looking for a temple that they couldn't find, the three took a rest. But they did not have time to do anything… once they sat down, they smelled a strong scent and they all suddenly blacked out. 

to be continued....


	2. The Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds himself inside of a temple...

-somewhere in a temple-

Tommy woke up in a stone room on a stone bed…

“Where-” the boy shook his head trying to get his eyes to focus… he got up and looked around once his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. 

Tommy tried to find a way out but there was none, then he noticed a stone pedestal with two footprints about the same size as his… he thought he tried everything so he decided to step onto the pedestal.

“What am I stepping in?” he wondered, he let out a girly scream when he felt a mud like substance work its way up his feet. He was about to step off but then a door began to open so he stayed until it was open enough for him to crawl under. 

When the little boy reached the other side the door began to close behind him, he quickly pulled his feet in, making sure it did not crush his feet. 

This room had better lighting then the last room, but just like the last room there was no apparent way out.

When his eyes finally adjusted he noticed his feet was covered in an ink like substance… but it had long since dried… the weirdest thing was, though both the bottom of his feet were cover including his toes, the ink rose up in a net like pattern… it reached his ankles. The boy pushed all of that out of his mind and tried to focus on trying to find a way out.

He looked around and noticed something really strange… for some reason he could read the writings engraved on the walls… not all the words but some… 

“Why- how do I know these words?” Tommy said out loud to himself, he looked at a strange mushroom like appendage sticking out of a door like stone slab. “Mouth… suck… digest- no swallow… then the word open.” the boy read out loud trying to make sense of the strange writings. 

The 9 yr old boy thought about the words he could read and nothing came to him… until he remembered Leon talking about how some guys make girls suck on their wee-wee- no it’s called a penis, Carlos corrected him once.

“Wait I have to suck that?!” the boy shouted… then he tried to push the door then he tried to pull the mushroom thing but it didn’t work… 

The mushroom appendage felt almost like rubber but not quite. It seemed almost alive but again not really… it was hard to explain. But Tommy knew what he had to do… he opened his mouth and began to suck the thing… the door began to open but once he took his mouth off the thing the door would quickly close again. So the boy just sucked the mushroom… the more he did this the more he liked it… well the more comfortable he got at having something like this in his mouth… so much so that the door had opened and he had not noticed (it was a good thing too because the door would have slammed shut if he tried going for it)… suddenly Tommy felt something in his mouth a flood of some thick liquid… the boy swallowed as much of it as possible remembering the last word… “swallow”.

Little did the boy know, the ink on his ankles moved higher, they grew up to his thighs. But he noticed something else when he tried to get up and walk… the ink that was on his feet had turned into a leather like substance. And there were small spike like… things coming from his heel. Tommy had to learn how to walk in these new shoe like things. After awhile the boy got used to it and he was walking like a pro… he also noticed that his legs were clad in net like stocking… but again he ignored it and instead focused on trying to find a way out. 

In this new room Tommy a large string of words on the wall written in that strange writing… this time he could read more of the words…

“.. … released from …. chamber … …. ….. …. music move ….” He read… 

Suddenly the floor opened and strange creatures appeared from the hole… they looked like little mushroom balls?… their faces were just three circles… there was no real consistency of the circles some were oblong others where tiny some were large… each circle represented two eyes and a mouth. They each wore a straw hat shaped like a bowl on their head… making them look like mushrooms. And around there waists where weaved skirts… though they looked like belts with how short they were. 

They started to play with grass instruments but they sounded like what they looked like… the guitar sounded like a guitar even though it was apparently made of weaved straw… the drums sounded like real drums even if they were made of coconuts and weaved grass…. the bass, the keyboard- all of them sounded like real instruments… 

As Tommy looked at this strange band his feet began to tap… he tried to stop it but is took all his concentration… then he remembered the words from the wall, “music move” … maybe he had to let the music take control… so he closed his eyes and let himself go. 

The boy began to shake his hips and dance. It was a sexy dance something you might see a video vixen do in a video… 

the more the boy danced the more the Inky like substance jump above his leg… soon the boy had a jean like fabric on his waist and thighs… it was like shorts but it was like the entire crotch was forgotten while sewing it together… so the boy’s tiny penis and balls were still fully exposed and his butt was shown in its full glory… his butt did seem bigger then it was before. 

The boy wanted to be more afraid (and that was what was scaring him)… but the music made him feel sensual… as if many people were watching him, the stares made his little penis hard, so it bobbed up and down as he danced… he twerked, giving those invisible eyes a quick glimpse at his pink virgin boy hole… suddenly a pole rose from the floor and the boy used it in his dance, as if he was dancing with a super hard dick… he thrusted his crotch on it, rubbing his little peen against the hard pole. Then he rubbed his, now large ass, onto the pole as if he was trying to work the whole thing into his ass… 

the boy’s face looked as if this was all gross but on the inside, in the back of his mind, he really did want a hard thick pole between his ass… it felt good… and though his face looked pained, he couldn’t help but moan when the pole rubbed against his unused butt hole…

The music slowed down and stopped, but the boy was still twerking his butt so that it would rub up and down on the pole. It took several minutes before he realized the bad had disappeared and the door had opened. 

The boy blushed and ran to the next room.

to be continued...


	3. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon finds himself in a cave like place...

Leon woke up in a cave on top of what looked like a stone altar… it was dark and dank all around him. He felt a little cold, mainly because he was naked…

“Tommy?!” the boy called out, “Carlos!?” the boy paused for a moment.. “mom…” he said in a strangely meek voice.

After sitting around calming himself down, he got up and began to look around the cave. He saw a strange chair like object right by a stone door like object. 

“Maybe if I sit in it?” the boy said unsure… he slowly sat down on the cold seat, suddenly it began to move forward right at the stone slab door… the boy screamed because he looked like he was going to smash right into the stone. Then right before he hit the slab it opened and the boy fell out of the seat. 

Leon was on all fours after being ejected from the seat he soon noticed he butt had some wetness on it but ever time he reached back to feel what it was, his hand didn’t feel anything… soon he noticed why… some kind of purple ink like substance wrapped around his waist and legs forming a lycross like fabric but for some reason it skipped his privet areas, like his butt and penis… and everything in between. 

He tried to stretched the purple ink or fabric but it was dry and was not moving… so, after what seemed like hours of trying to get it off… he just got used to it. There was light in this room… the light came from lanterns… but it was not fire or a light bulb… it seemed stranger somehow, other worldly… was all the boy could use to describe the light. 

Leon looked around and noticed this cave had another large door like slab when he touched it an invisible force pushed him back. So he looked for another way… 

He began to notice there were strange writings on the wall… the strangest thing was that he could read some of the words.

“Mouth… stone pole?- no sticks- oh what ever… move…?” he read… the boy looked around for a pole or stick… he didn’t find anything… 

Until he noticed rock like penises. It was strange because everything was dusty except for these stone dicks. Leon tried to grab them and was pushed back like the door… he tried everything to grab these dicks without using his mouth but it wasn’t happening. 

“Ok!” he said, as if he were talking to the cave its self. 

The boy looked around, as if once he put his mouth on the stone cocks, someone was going to pop out and catch him doing this gay thing… he was so worried that it took him almost 30mins before he even got it close to his mouth. Once he did he noticed that he liked the feel of it in his mouth but he pretended to hate it… he moved the stone dick onto a pedestal in front of the door. Then the place began to rumble and the stone slab moved to the side. The boy quickly made his way though. 

“That was easy.” Leon said as he walked into another dark room. But after a few seconds the other worldly light came on… he noticed that the ink jumped to his chest and was forming what looked like a matching sports top (it was a sports bra but Leon did not want to admit it to himself)… he also noticed he could read more of the letters. 

So he read it the best he could… “Move silver penis with butt …. … door open…” there were a few things he could not read but he got the gist of what he needed to do.

So the boy found the silver dicks and… that was when he noticed his butt was bigger then he remembered. This would have bothered him but as he used his butt to grab the silver penis he realized he could not have done it without his larger butt… and for some reason it felt good to have something with that shape pressed against his butt, he wanted to ignore it but he became hard as moved the penis…

“What happened to my?!” the boy noticed his penis was only half its size… he was hard but his penis barely popped out… when he put the silver penis on the pedestal he took a closer look as his now tiny penis… he wanted to be mad but he could not muster the emotion to be mad about this… what actually made him mad was that he no longer had that heavy penis between his ass cheeks… the boy walked through the now open door, extremely confused. 

When he walked into the next room he noticed he had on some pretty purple pumps… no- why did he think they were pretty, well… they are but why was his mind going this direction? He could not understand it… he wanted to play with another penis to get his mind off of this topic, he thought. 

Leon looked at a wall that said to sexily dance with a penis to move on… or something like that… suddenly a large penis about 8 feet tall came through the floor… 

The wind whistled though the cave, filling it with a strange intoxicating music… 

Leon got lost in the sound and began to rub his tiny penis onto the phallic pole… it felt so good to have something big and thick against his penis and balls… yeah… he continued to do that, than he remembered that his ass felt good… so he tried it, his butt smothered a large portion of the pole and it felt great.. he almost craved something in his ass… yes that would be great something this hard… he pushed his ass up then pulled his ass all the way down, the hard thick pole felt so good… he was almost desperate to get that impossible large penis into his ass… 

Then he noticed that the music had stopped and the door was open… the kid didn’t want the feeling to go away… but he pulled his plump ass off of the pole and walked into the next room…

to be continued...


	4. The Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos finds himself... ;)

-beneath the bottom of the temple- 

Carlos woke up in a room with white walls… suddenly he noticed it was cold…

“Where am I… hmmm… I wonder where-” The boy suddenly noticed, “where are my clothes?!” he yelled. Then he took a breath and took in his surroundings. The walls were smooth white marble… this made the whole place really cold. 

In the corner the boy could see hand prints in the wall…

“Hmmm…. Interesting I wonder if these hand prints-” Carlos didn’t finish his sentence because once his hands touched the indents they became stuck and Carlos tried to pull it away. As he pulled, a block of the wall came free, opening a door to the next room. 

Once the door opened his hands came free… but he got a white ink like substance all over his hands. 

When he reached the other side he noticed the ink was acting strange… it flowed up onto his skin… when it finished he looked like he had on long glove like things on his arms… with pink frills? That part was strange but he ignored it and moved on. 

The new room was just as white and cold… so cold Carlos’ penis was shriveled to a nub. Again the boy ignored it he was more interested in the room and writing that he could, for some reason, read now… well at least some of the words…. 

“On… knees… worship? No- pray… no I can’t read that part… mouth…. path… open…” Carlos said reading what he could. He looked around and saw that there were three statues and one place for it… one was a figure standing, the other was just a bust…. and one was kneeling with their penis sticking straight out.

“Hmmmm…. that standing one is not doing anything… the bust is weird to praise… where can I use my mouth-” the boy was surprised but looked more intrigued than annoyed. 

“I have to suck that? Hmmm… I wonder if that is right… yeah that is the only logical explanation.” the boy said and moved the kneeling statue over to its place. 

The boy then knelt in front of it and willingly began to suck the statue’s cock… it surprised Carlos that this felt so natural. Did he like it… he decided to think about this after he got out of the cave. 

The door soon opened after he felt some tasty slimy liquid flow down his throat… for some reason his clothes began to “grow” again. The white ink jumped to his chest and formed a see through crop top… this again intrigued the boy more than worried him. 

The next room was a little bigger than the last room and this one was had four statues. The boy looked around until he saw a big some words written on the wall. 

“To move from this location you must …. cheeks on the penis.” Carlos was smarter then the other two so he could piece together more words… he looked at the statues and found the only one with a penis… it was short and standing up, its penis was curved… Carlos pulled that statue to its rightful spot and began to rub his butt against it. Again he thought it felt strangely natural for him to be doing this. He rubbed and rubbed until the door opened. 

The door opened and Carlos was sad to leave the perfectly good cock all alone… he didn’t notice it but he was starting to want to do these trials… it was no longer for the pursuit knowledge as was his reasons before, it was beginning to be a pursuit of pleasure.

The boy looked in the new room… in the light he noticed the ink had jumped to his legs and made pink and white garter belts.

Carlos looked around and saw the words written on the walls again. “Find the statues for a spit roast position.” he read… it seemed it was not his intelligence that was helping him read the words it was his suppressed sexual side that was being pulled out by the rooms. He had always wanted to be a sexual object… he was only 9 yrs old but he’s played with his butt a little when he gets really horny. 

The word spit roast was familiar to him… he did not look it up, he decided the “ink” was giving him knowledge he did not know. So he grabbed two kneeling statues but both of their dicks were sticking straight out…. he positioned them in their notches on the ground and he slowly pushed his but onto the statue and began to suck the one in front of him.

This felt wonderful… his butt had been craving this feeling even before he arrived here… the hard stone cock in his ass and the hard smooth cock in his mouth made him feel so sexy… the boy rocked back and fourth impaling his ass and mouth in turn. 

Suddenly the ground shook and the door opened… but Carlos took a few more moments… so he could remember the feeling. Then he pulled away from the cocks and moved on to the next room. 

This time the white ink made him some stockings and 9inch heels… I look so pretty he thought as he looked in a mirror. 

Carlos looked around for the writing… “Oh I just need to like, hop on a big cock.” he said ignoring the translation and going for what it really meant. “Yippy, this is going to be so fun!” he said. 

He found a sitting statue with a large cock… Carlos pushed the statue to its place and slowly lowered himself onto the hard cock. 

“Oy, papi!” the slutty boy screamed, “I love cock so much.” he said to himself as he pushed himself balls deep onto the statue. The boy began to bounce on the stone cock impaneling himself… he was screaming and moaning as he continued to fuck himself…

“Oi, its soooo big… uhhhh…” he moaned… lost in lust he didn’t notice the door had been open for over an hour now… he did not move until he came… and after he recovered he lifted himself from the cock kissed it and moved on to the next room. 

This room had no words the little girly boy walked in hoping to find statues with cocks again… but this time… nothing. 

“Hello? Anybody there… I want some cock…” he said to the empty room. 

Suddenly a large man painted in white appeared from the floor… he had on a white mask to make him look more like the statue… and two younger boys standing on either side of him.

Carlos did not hesitate, he jumped onto the man’s lap and worked his cock into his ass. Soon he boy was ridding the cock for all it was worth. Suddenly the tow boys on the side began to suck on Carlos’ nipples… the boy felt bliss as his nipples were licked and sucked. Then the boy noticed his chest began to get heavy. He realized he began to grow breasts. 

“Yes! Make me into a slutty sissy boy with boob!” he cried out, he was so happy he began to bounce on the cock harder and faster. And his boobs began to grow faster too. 

The boy now had C cups by the time he came all over the chest of the painted man… then the man came into Carlos’ now very plump ass… this hot jet of cum made the bimbo cum again, this time his boobs sprayed milk as he came.

“I-I’m cumming from my penis and my boobs.” the boy said surprised by the milk. Because of the intense orgasm he passed out. 

When Carlos woke up the door was opened and everyone was gone… the door was stranger than the others, these led to stairs not a room. So the boy got up and before he left he looked at himself in a mirror. 

Carlos was the hottest piece of girly boy meat he had ever seen… he was wearing a tight sheer crop top with pink trim, long matching gloves with frills on the top, his stocking looked just like his gloves including the frilly top… they were held up by a frilly garter belt and he finished off the whole thing with a white pair of white 9inch heels with pink trim. He even wore some whorish makeup… it made him feel sexy. All of these clothes just accentuated his new curvy hips, bubble butt and new boobs. 

“I look so fuckable.” the boy said as he sexily sauntered through the door.

to be continued...


	5. Opening the door... Opening their minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three boys meet up... for the final door...

Tommy walked into a room… it looked like it was the bottom of the temple. It made sense, the last door opened to a small room with stairs leading down… the further the boy went down the stairs the more the ink grew and by the time Tommy reached this new room, the ink made a string like bikini top and net gloves that matched his stockings… the bikini top was more like little strings that covered his nipples. 

Deep down Tommy thought he looked hot… his new plump ass, his thick hips, his slender waist, shapely chest and new thick lips… he blushed at the though at making guys hard when he passed them, he was hot and he knew it. 

Suddenly the boy heard the sound of foot steps… the sound of a door opening made the boy turned, to see… what looked like a really slutty version of- Leon?

“Leon!” Tommy shouted louder then he meant to. 

Leon covered his privets and his chest like he was a girl, “T-Tommy!…” the boy asked. He really wasn’t sure if this fine looking piece of ass was his friend. 

Tommy also covered himself like a girl would… he knew he looked like a girl… but what has making him worried was he was getting hard from someone he actually knows see him. 

Before they had a chance to take in all this information, Carlos walked in from another doorway

“Carlos?!” the two said at the same time… but they weren’t sure… this sexy slutty whorish thing had similarities with their friend’s face but... this, thing had boobs.

“Hey boys, you look fabulous.” he said licking his now sexy red lips. 

“What-” Tommy started but could not find the words.

“How-” Leon began but again words failed him.

But in both their heads… the two were not sure if they were jealous of his new breasts or if they were horrified… deep down they knew they were jealous. 

An eerie sound coming from behind them… the three looked and saw and altar, words began appear in the stone in gold letters. 

“Use these talismans and give your offering of seed on this altar to open the way.” Carlos read. The other two could read most of it but not all of it.

There on the altar, appeared three mushroom like dildos… the ones Tommy used in his trails. 

Carlos jumped on the altar… it was wide, enough for three or four people (kids) to sit on. There was a hole- no, basin like carving in the middle of the stone. 

“Ooooh… this feels better then those stone statues I dealt with downstairs.” Carlos said as he rubbed the flesh like toy against his cheek… nuzzling like a real cock.

The other two boys just looked at their friend… he looked like he truly loved the feeling of cock on his face… 

Leon wanted to feel disgusted but it was hard to do that when he really wanted that cock too… he fought himself but the sissy side was winning, as he watched the boy slowly lick the mushroom… the way he licked the length of it and deep throat it… made Leon drool, he wanted to be that free, he wanted to lick it, to touch it… 

Tommy also looked on as Carlos pulled the toy out from his throat… the saliva coating it and sexily dribbling down his mouth… he watched his friend rub his taint, slowly inching his fingers closer to his little boy hole. Tommy began to rub his penis as Carlos inched closer to his butt hole… but right before he touched it he pulled his finger to his mouth and slathered his fingers in his slimy spit… then he pushed his a finger into his tight pink sissy pussy.

That was all they could take… the boy’s eyes were glazed over with lust. The two jumped onto the altar and began to suck their toys too… it wasn’t long before they were set to push flesh like new friends into their virgin asses (except for Carlos). 

Tommy moaned loudly as he pushed his mushroom into his boy pussy… he knew right away he was meant to take things in his ass. 

“This is it!” he said as he felt the toy fill up his boypussy “I can’t believe it took me so long to realize this… my little boy ass is for fucking, all the wasted time...” he though as he furiously fucked himself with the toy mushroom… “I’m a boyslut that always needs cock!” he screamed… as he laid back fucking himself he knew this was true… or at least this was now his truth. As he came to know this his hair changed into a pixie cut… his eyes swirled pink, as if it was a sign of him totally giving himself over to his lust.

Leon was already fucking himself with the mushroom dildo… he found out that if he set it on the altar standing up… it would stay that way. So the boy began to hop on his new mushroom friend… he could not believe he was doing something so… gay. He didn’t want to believe it but the feeling was so good that he decided… “Fuck it! I’m a gay boy that loves taking cock up his whorish ass!” he said “I’m addicted to getting my boypussy plowed by anybody that wants it!!” he confessed “I’m a slutty whore boy that will bend over for any cock!!” he screamed… and as he did his hair changed into cute girly pom-poms and his face suddenly became painted with whore make up… just like Tommy his eyes swirled pink as he excepted his fate. 

Carlos was already enjoying his gay bimbo life… but as he watched his friends except it too he felt he had accomplished something sexy… his hair suddenly became platinum blond and long… his eyes swirled pink as the other boys but it was because he was about to cum. The boy was bent over but his little penis pointed toward the hole… as he got close he pushed the dildo deeper and harder until the last moment, where he pushed it in and kept it in his sissy bimbo pussy, as he came harder than he had ever came in his short sexual life. 

The other two boys also came… Leon felt weird and he sat hard on his dildo as he sprayed his boy juice for the first time. Tommy pushed his mushroom toy in deep as he shook and came into the basin like his friends… the cum from the boys filled the deep sink like indentation in the altar. 

Suddenly the boy’s mixed cum began to glow and the altar began to lower itself… then the glowing followed grooved in the floor connecting to the basin, the light reached a wall and in a flash it became a door. 

Out side there was a tribe of purple skinned people with green hair… Soon after seeing the purple tribe, Leon and Tommy fainted, from their first intense orgasm… 

to be concluded...


	6. Chapter 6

-In a bed- 

“Hey sweetie are you alright?” Tommy’s mother said as he stroked his head… 

“M-mommy?” Tommy asked, a bit confused. 

“Yes sweetie.” she answered.

“I-I had the craziest dream.” he said… a little disappointed that it was not real.

The thought of getting fucked in the ass again made him hard… 

“Oh dear…” his mother said surprised, “What do we have here?” 

The woman pulled the cover up from the boy… he just realized his hard-on tented the covers. 

“Well we can’t have this.” she said… 

Suddenly he felt a warm wet sensation on his penis… 

“M-mom! What are you doing!?” he said surprised… but he did nothing to push her away. 

“Didn’t you know?” she said after licking his balls. “Mommy’s lips were made to suck cock.” she said in a matter-of-fact like tone. 

Then the woman began to play with her son’s ass hole. “Just like your hole was made to take any cock.” she said. 

The boy could not help but smile… he loved the feeling of her finger in his ass, even more than her moist mouth on his penis. 

When she said that the whole tent they were in, fell open, more like it unfolded like it was made to unveil something… Tommy found himself in the middle of a whole tribe. They were all painted purple and their hair was painted green… 

He suddenly heard his friend, Leon’s girly moan… it was his mother fingering him hard and the boy was moaning like a whore in heat. 

Tommy raised his head and saw Carlos bent over while his mother plowed his ass- wait she was fucking him? Tommy felt jealous until he saw his mother stand up over him, Leon’s mother did the same. 

“Mommy, y-you have a-” 

“A cock sweetie.” she said calmly… then she turned her little boy over and began to slowly enter him. 

“It all started…” she began… she told them of how worried she felt when the disappeared. How they called the local cops and got nowhere. How they went into the jungle with the other mothers and were quickly caught by the purple tribe. 

Tommy and Leon’s mother began to fuck their boys harder when they got to this part.

Then they began to seduce us… at first it didn’t really work… but we didn’t know that the food we were eating has the strange property of making women really horny… so it didn’t take them long before each of us were willing to be fucked by the many, many cocks here. After an hour of fucking all three of us were complete sluts… 

“Do you like that baby… your mamma was turned into a total slut whore because she was looking for you!” Latisha said fucking Leon harder… the girly boy whore cried and moaned as she continually his prostate. 

“But it’s ok, we love being sluts!” Nicole said as she fucked her Tommy… Latisha agreed. 

But we found out after getting hundreds of cream-pies… that the tribe’s cum made woman grow cock…

“Aren’t you glad your mama has a cock!” Samantha asked her son.

“Si mami, I love your cock so much! Fuck my culo even harder… please mami!” Carlos begged.

“I-I love your cock too mom… I love all cocks!” Tommy said to his mother, she just smiled and began to fuck the boy deeper. 

Tommy noticed that his mother’s body had changed… much like his man his friends. His mother was a thin, stick of a woman… but now she had thick hips (he didn’t know it yet but) she had a big bubble butt, DDD cup breasts and large thick nipples. And of course a thick 9inch cock. 

He also noticed that the tribe was mostly younger boys… many with large cocks. But there were plenty with small girlish figures. There were also large bara teens and larger bara men… but the majority of the bara men had small penises and all of them had bubble butts… many of the small penis bara men were walking with smaller big dicked shota boys. 

It did not take long before the mothers came in their girly sons for the first time… that was when a boy with a 9 inch cock walked up and looked at the boys and their mother.

“Your transformation is complete… your ink has carved its way into your mind and you are now part of the tribe… there is just one ceremony left” he said. It felt like the whole tribe stopped moving and all eyes were on the boys and their mothers… “The cleansing of cum!” he said, the whole tribe cheered and they all began an orgy that lasted a whole two weeks.

now, on to the epilogue...


	7. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can't have the other family members left out can we?

-epilogue-

The Hernandez family and the Evens family were just landing… they were on there because the Stine family said they had won tickets for their whole family to come take a vacation too. 

Mr. Evens a tall black business man had wanted to take a vacation soon anyway… him and his son Darnell was left behind because they didn’t have tickets at first but now that they won a whole new set of tickets they were happy to come along.

Mr. Hernandez was a slightly chubby business owner… he owned some restaurants in the downtown area… his daughters Silvia and Maria were both in high school. They were excited to be in a tropical island.

A limo met them at the airport, they were happy to take a ride… but they all suddenly felt sleepy…

-two days later- 

Mr. Evens was being fucked by what looked like a 10yr old with a 8inch cock… his large 7inches bounced as he bounced on the boy’s tool… 

“Yes fuck me! I love cock!” he screamed “you hear that son! Your daddy loves this thick boy cock in his man-pussy!” He said to Darnell. 

The boy was hard as he watched his daddy become a big buff cock crazy slut… he noticed his dad’s muscles became toner and rounder… his pecs were never this big at home, it looked like his dad had tits.

Darnell could not talk because he had his mother’s cock in his mouth.

“Come on son, suck momma’s cock baby…” Latisha said… all the boy could do was nod. 

Mr. Hernandez was getting fucked in the ass by his wife… and he was loving it… as he screamed for more… his daughters could see their daddy’s fat re distribute itself… a lot of the fat went to his new boobs and ass… he now had a large bubble butt and thick hips… they watched as his lips plumped up and his voice became higher pitched…

The two girls where getting hotter as they watched their dad become a hot Latin bimbo… they were hoping the same thing for themselves… they would soon get those bimbo curves but first their new cocks began to grow… they were ecstatic. They became hard as they imagined fucking their new hot daddy and their little bimbo brother.

-in front of the hotel-

Tommy, Leon, Carlos and many other girly boys were out there handing out talismans… these were called “warning” they were made to warn at least one person per group what was coming… not that any of them ever listens… Tommy handed an emo looking boy walking with his dad, a talisman and it glowed in his the boy’s hand… Tommy smiled as the boy jammed the paper in his pocket. 

“I’ll see you soon.” The boy said under his breath. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peoples... you get a bonus this month XD yay!!! because of all your support and nice comments I was able to write another story... so I hope you guys enjoy this :D hope you all enjoy it and happy holidays to you all...
> 
> Also I give it up to LinkLink for helping me with the flow of the story... I will set up links below where you can check out his work and give him praise for helping me with so many stories. 
> 
> Tumblr: http://linklinkys.tumblr.com/
> 
> Pixiv: http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=4996179
> 
> Exhentai: https://exhentai.org/?f_doujinshi=1&f_manga=1&f_artistcg=1&f_gamecg=1&f_western=1&f_non-h=1&f_imageset=1&f_cosplay=1&f_asianporn=1&f_misc=1&f_search=linklink&f_apply=Apply+Filter
> 
> Ok so check him out some time... oh and with the exhentai site some of you will need to get passed the "sad panda" just google it... you will find a way to get around it.


End file.
